gooncraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Elendriel
Leader of the Tempest race and Goddess of the air Elendriel was the chosen host of the ancient diety of wind, Oriyana. Oriyana is quite playful and often cracks terrible jokes, but that does not mean The Goddess does not take her job seriously. She hosts a harmony of power that is vital to the planet in every aspect, therefore remains civil and neutral to all races. The way she sees it everyone needs weather and time, above everything else. War is no just cause to strip everyone of the necessities. Oriyana's History and Temperment Oriyana The Goddess of the air spirit has been around since the beginning of it all, sparking the motion of time and harvesting the atmosphere of the planet. Her true form is unknown, as she is a wayward spirit that jumps from host body to host body. Those who truly fit the prophetic make up of her choosing are those whom she will enter upon their deaths--causing rebirth of the body with a new source of enegy and knowledge. When the Etherealborn Warrior Elendriel gave up her place in both the Undead and Ascended world, she was set to send her soul to The Hall of Yudof--where fallen warriors stand in honor. Oriyana though, met her on the way and penetrated her spirit--only to bring the angel back to life, with a new purpose. Elendriel does not recall anything of her own past, but knows everything the diety inside her knows...ranging from the creation of Aegis, to the present day; anything where the wind and time flowed. Her personality shifted from being an uptight soldier with one purpose, to easy and flowing...fearless and kind to all that exist. As A Scholar Tempest Mages often lose themselves to their studies, and it is quite hard to master the art of Weather Summoning and Time bending. Oriyana however, keeps things light. Instead of being an "old and wisened" spirit, she acts child-like and cracks jokes that half the time, only she will laugh at. What her mages know, she knows; however she is not willing to teach what she knows directly. The study of elemental magic must be chosen by the student--as mastering all the different types of weather or time fluxes needs to be a personal mission and not something taught by the goddess herself. In Oriyana's eyes, it is better to master one form of weather over the others, because your heart and dedication won't lead you astray. Since she changes form every few thousand years, her mages are pretty self sufficient and work on their own. The balance between leader and magician is not strained though, for when she returns in a new body it is as if no time has passed since they had last seen her, and things continue on their way. Alignment Elendriel the fallen, host to Oriyana the Wind Goddess is completely neutral; a balance of light and dark that cannot be tipped either way no matter how hard Goon and Incarnate try to sway her. She speaks to both and is friendly to both, along with the allies of each. She is often seen following nomads and explorers and playing silly tricks on them, until they figure out that she is near. Telling tales of might and glory has become one of her favorite things to keep weary travelers uplifted, whether they are listening or not. There is one supernatural entity that she does not get along with, and that is the wendigo. She severely dislikes it when malicious creatures lead others astray and to their doom, breaking into her channel of communication through the breeze. Elendriel's Past Elendriel is not aware of her past life as the Etherealborn, just making Oriyana quite confused as to why the Sage Jacob, turned Sunreaver, is so frantic about her remembering him. Although she figures that the body she had chosen was once someone important to him, she fluffs it off and is unable to apologize--as she did not choose the Etherealborn's body. It chose her. See More *Tempest *Sage Jacob *Overlord Incarnate *Undead *Ascended *The Poem of the End of Days *The Seven Seals